There is a need to develop new processes for preparing CIT, which is an important building block for the preparation of crop protection active ingredients and pharmaceuticals. To this end, the disclosure provides for more efficient and improved methods of preparing CIT.
The disclosure provides for methods of preparing CIT with advantages over previously known methods of CIT. For example, methods described herein are capable of achieving-production of CIT without the handling of solids until isolation of CIT and/or without purification or isolation of intermediates. Methods described herein are further capable of achieving safer and cheaper production of CIT by employing an aqueous based process that may be completed without the use anhydrous solvents. Surprisingly, as described herein CIT is capable of being produced with the above advantages in equal or better yields as compared to conventional methods of CIT.